Blaze of Glory
by LyndaM
Summary: WARNING: Major DH spoilers.....you have been warned. Songfic set during the chapter The Forest Again. Just my thoughts on what Harry was thinking during this time


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of this, Harry Potter as you know belongs to JK Rowling, the song is by bon Jovi…..enough said.

**BLAZE OF GLORY: **I know it's not very good, I only wrote it quickly in the past hour or so, but any feedback on how to improve would be great.

Harry stood on the edge of the forest, he knew this was it, the last time he would ever see this forest again, the last time he would ever see Hagrid's hut. As he stepped forward into the forest he thought about everything he had been through since Dumbledore's death, all that they had been through, taking Ron and Hermione away from their families, it had been silly thinking that he would survive this, he remembered all the good times they had had, meeting at Hogwart's, fighting the dementors, the Quidditch world cup, camping in the wilderness whilst trying to hide from Voldemort

I wake up in the morning  
And i raise my weary head  
I got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where i'm going  
Only god knows where i've been  
I'm a devil on the run 

As he walked through the forest he contemplated his options, should he fight or just let Voldemort take him and leave the stolen wand behind, he had never learnt how to duel properly, maybe it would be quicker if he just let Voldemort take him, he thought about his life up until this point, what had made him so special? Why did Colin hero-worship him, was he so lucky to have such true friend's as Ron and Hermione.

A candle in the wind  
When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that i'm wanted  
Yeah i'm a wanted man  
I'm colt in your stable  
I'm what cain was to abel

Harry could hear them now, he pulled the invisibility cloak over himself, his heart beating in his throat, he could feel the little tiny snitch clutched in his hand, he raised it to his mouth and pressed it numbly to his lips

"I am about to die" he whispered, taking the stone he turned it in his hand three times, barely aware that he was doing it, and there they were his Mum, Dad, Sirius and Lupin all smiling at him, they walked with him deeper into the forest, their presence was almost calming to Harry;

I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord i never drew first  
But i drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun

The stone dropped from Harry's hand, if he thought about it hard enough, dying probably wouldn't be so bad, he'd get to see those who were dearest to him, he could see Voldemort now, he was speaking to his DeathEater's

"I was, it seems, mistaken" Harry knew he had to act now, he pulled off the invisibility cloak,

"You weren't" his voice was much louder than he expected, he saw a gleam of triumph flash in Voldemort's eyes

You ask about my consience  
And i offer you my soul  
You ask if i'll grow to be a wise man  
Well i ask if i'll grow old  
You ask me if i known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well,i've seen love come  
And i've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain 

The next few minutes seemed to rush by Harry, he knew deep in his heart that he could not let anyone die for him again, he had stepped back as one by one those who had cared for Harry had stood in front of him, to protect him, had all been killed by this man;

Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'cause i'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord i never drew first  
But i drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun

He only wished he could have told Ginny that he loved her, he wished he could be there for Ron and Hermione, he hoped that their relationship would be happy, he knew that by dying for all of them, for Neville whose fate could have easily been this, for Luna who's heart was so pure, for the entire Weasley family who had treated him like a son and brother even though they had barely known him, for Teddy Lupin, who like him would never know his mother and father;

Each night i go to bed  
I pray the lord my soul to keep  
No i ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before i'm six foot deep  
Lord,i got to ask a favor  
And i'll hope you'll understand  
'cause i've lived life to the fullest  
Let the boy die like a man  
Staring down the bullet  
Let me make my final stand

Harry saw Voldemort raise his wand, but he did not flinch he could feel his own wand in his pocket, pressing against him, almost straining to get out and defend him, a flash of green light and almost at once Harry felt free, he had no worries, he could almost hear his mother calling him, he was happy.

Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord i never drew first  
But i drew first blood  
And i'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun


End file.
